Frenemies
by inu-lovers19
Summary: Kagome's coming back for her revenge on her child hood crush turned enemy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Frenemies**_

Chapter 1

(The day an enemie was made)

3 years ago

A young 13year old girl was running from her child hood friend of many years. this young 14 year old boy is a half demon most importantly dog demon. As he speeds closer to her he yells " I'm goning to get you Kagome."

Kagome yells, "No Inuyasha! ," as he beings to approach her with his inhuman speed and throws her to the ground for a tickling death can't breathe.

Inuyasha says, " Give up Kagome"

Kagome yells, " Never!!! , " but afrter a while she gives up and tells Inuyasha she is going to geta she enters the house since she is a miko or preistess she senses a formiliar ora or presense in the six story mansion. It is Inuyashas older brother Sesshomaru he is 15 years old and is a full booded youkai or dog demon she has had a crush on him for years . In his cold icie voice he states speaking to her for the first time since she has been there ever , " You miko are nothing more than an overweight nuisance in my home with your metal mouth disgusting." As he turns to leave he smells the weakilings tears of what he thoughtn was hurt but actually angrer and says with his back to her , " I will never love you."

As he walks away from the door Kagome says in a very low voice that even the best demons would have to strain to hear, " I will get you for this Sesshomaru believe me I will break your heart like you broke mine." She smiled and turned to leave that house vowing when she returns she will make him love her then rip his heart right out of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(First day of school pay backs a b*tch just like you)

3 Years Later

As Kagome was on her way to school with Sango she noticed someone staring at her.

"Do you know who that is?" , Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome was a bit confused by the man staring at her but she didn't let her best friend know that.

Kagome then thought back and she noticed the mark on the guys neck, she then whispered to ,"Sango that is Sesshomaru." Sango heard from Kagome about what an awful person he was but from the looks of it he didn't look that awful. Sango then noticed the cresten moon on his forhead saying that he was the next in line for the Western thrown.

Sesshomaru noticed this ravened haired beauty it was so dark it looked blue. She had curves in all the right places and a nice ass he wanted to just bite into. Some part of him felt like he knew her from some as she walked by giggling with her friend who was a real looker to but to him not as good as the raven haired beauty. They walked past giggling and when she turned to look at him with a glare that could freeze hell over 5 times he was shocked most women swooned over him like a pack of wolves who hadn't ate for days. Her friends had the same reaction. His beast said _Master her scent is intoxicating we have to have her. _He growled low_ we already have someone our girlfriend Kagura._ His beast yelled _SHE IS AN UNWORTHY MATE THE RAVEN HARIED ONE IS PURE AND UNTOUCHED._ Sesshomaru knew his beast he could smell purety in her lilac and vanilla scent with his inhuman nose. He knows he has smelled that scent before but where is the question well time to get to advanced choir class.

As Kagome steped into advanced choir class she could not help but to feel good about herself. She just made the one 'boy'no man she always wanted want her she is no longer the ft chubby girl that used to play in her bestfriends backyard watching him from a distance she has to keep up with her plan. Right then as she and Sango step through the door she sees Inu with her favorite cousin Kikyo. She goes to Kikyo and says, "Hey cuz can I sit next to your boyfriend, " as they both look up Inuyashas nose picks up the scent of his long lost bestie Kags and he sees this beautiful girl and knows its her he also knows his brother was the one that made her leave. He smiles at his bestie and gets up to squeeze the living daylights out of her. As Inu hugs her she knows that he has not forgotten her and she sees Kik smile and she remembers her also then as the door opens SLAP! You see a fuming Sango ready to kill a barely concious Miroku who is spralled out on the floor. Then in steps Sesshomaru and the teacher Mr. Moyga.

He says, "Will the new students please come up, " as Kagome drags Sango up front to present their names to the class. She notices Sesshomaru watching her hips sway she just is so glad they have first period together so she can see his face when he discovers it is the nw student arrives up front Sesshomaru sits up front to hear every word she says even though he could hear it perfectly well anywhere in the room but also to see her perfectly shaped body.

Sango starts first saying, "Hello my name is Sango Tayji."

Then Kagome says with an evil smirk, "some of you may have know me in my younger days ", Sesshomaru sees Inuyasha and Kikyo smirk and nod their heads but he could not remember ever seeing this beauty before as Kagome sees his confusion and enjoys it but continues, " well I have come back for a reason that everyone will know by the end of the year my name is Kagome Hirgushia. " Sesshomaru could not believe it that godess was is fat chubby braces wereing Kagome,

" IMPOSSIBLE", he growled at thought his nose and memory told him that infact was Kagome. She just giggled at him and walked by him but not before saying, " Anything is possible especially heartbreak Master Fluffy," in an exteremley cold voice that put shivers down every youkai in hearing range even him the great and all powerful Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome aka kags

Sango aka san-san

Kikyo aka kiks (good)

Ayame aka aya

Kagura aka slut, hoe, trick, bitch hoe bag

Naraku aka big bro (kags that means he is nice)

Bankotsu aka big bro (sango ofcourse nice)

Inuyasha aka inu or dog breath(koga)

Miroku aka perv or mir

Koga aka wolf boy or koga-kun

Sesshomaru aka fluffy

Chapter 3

(A day with the girls and jealousy can rule ones heart)

Kags and san-san get ready for a trip to the mall they have been back in Tokyo for 2 months now and made enemies and friends. Even though she wont admit it kags knows sango is in love with Miroku and hates when he rubs other girls asses even she says its to show him women are to be respected in a classy manor. They go outside to see kiks and aya in kiks BMW yeah their all loaded. At full speed they head to the mall they shopped for seven hours straight since 7:30 in the mornin now its 2:30 in the afternoon they each had 10 bags and weren't done yet. So Kikyo calls Inuyasha and tells him to bring the boys to the mall pronto and of course he did. When they arrived the boys saw the girls sitting at the food court of course they knew kiks called inu so they could hold shopping bags but hey says " Hey babe, " as they walk over as does Koga but to Ayame of course. Then out of no where here comes Miroku and Sesshomaru, kags and san-san know whats goin on but have a plan of thier own. Kags says, " Hold up we know whats goin and we dont need them we beef cakes of are own."

Since kiks and aya didnt even know this they screamed, "WHAT! " with everyone else except fluffy buut his eyes widen considerably .Kags and san-san had this planned out the others older brother would pretend to be the others boyfriend and then out came Bankotsu and Naraku fluffy and mir were furious that these beauties were taken and the girls knew this gave their brothers a chance to scoop them out anyways and they always wanted to date the others brother because they are hot Kikyo and Ayame couldn't stop drooling they never met the older bros and inu and koga were pissed. The 'boyfriends' gave the what up nod and kissed their respective girl on the and it wont no peck neither it was a full on tongue wrestle and both sides like both were thinking '_If this wasnt my sister's bestfriend Damn' _kags and san-san didnt want it to endthey were thinking '_woha baby he's a good kisser' _after kikyo cleared her throat both couples parted after they were kissing for a good 20 minutes the girls gasping for air and the guys smirking like it was said lets go shall we and was about to walk off hand in hand with ban but sango said she needed to go to the bathroom kags didnt talk and just walked off to the bathroom everyone wondering what they were going to do when they heard sango yell, "Thank you Jesus!" really really really loud.

Kags shouted, "Gottttdamn!" twice as loud. and they both walked out seeing kiks and aya on the floor cracking up and so was everyone else except Miroku and Sesshomaru. But thats exactly what they wanted 'wink wink'. Kagome and the girls decide to go to the basketball court in the Hummer. So when they get out the music is still playing in the car while the guys are playing basketball meaning inu, koga, mir, naraku, ban and fluffy. Then sexual healing by 3-piece blasts on the CD and kags and san-san are on top of the car and kiks and aya are on the all of them are ticking and hip rolling and the guys couldnt help but stare and they really couldnt help the buldge in all their pants. The girls then decided to dance on each other which made the buldge fill painful that they had to run to their cars and get home to release themselves the girls just laughed they wanted that to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

I need some help with this story plus ikinda forgot my login stuff srry if anyone has some ideas iwould be very greatful and interested to hear them


End file.
